


Wake Up and Get Out There

by hypnosismic



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Persona 5 AU, will update tags as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosismic/pseuds/hypnosismic
Summary: Oikawa Tooru would describe himself as a normal teenager... if you considered becoming a phantom thief with a talking crow and stealing treasures from people’s hearts normal.





	Wake Up and Get Out There

Dark. Glazed, hazy lights.

Is what Oikawa Tooru, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Ao, would describe as his current setting for this story. Currently though, he had no idea of what was going on until flashes? Flashbacks of events that had happened before went on.

Ah, that’s right. He was on a mission, a mission for what though? He couldn’t remember. Didn’t remember? Impossible. He could have... could have. His memory was.... memory was what? The memory of what he was stealing had to be there! It had to be. But... but where was it? Where was the memory? Oikawa tried to think a bit more before he kicked in the face. Coming back to reality, he looks up despite his face being bruised up now.

The figure that has licked his face looks burly, strong, and almost like Iwa-chan...? No. Even Iwa-chan wouldn’t treat him like this, he had respect and would only do it if he was over working himself.

“Snap out of it already!”

He’s back in reality now, and looks towards the source of the voice. The voice is very stern, and vicious. Oikawa can tell that this is a police officer...? Well, an officer of some sort. Giving a small sigh Oikawa looks up at the officer and grunts as he gets picked up by his hair. He worked hard that, fucking rude.

“Alright phantom thief, we know your gig. It’s too late, we took your mug shot, and now we just have one more thing for ya,” the officer takes out a paper, Oikawa can’t see it very well but the officer goes on, “now all you need to do is sign this.”

Oikawa though, gives a shit eating grin. “You really think I’m going to sign this? Like hell,” 

The wrong choice, he gets pinned to the ground to the point where his arm would have gotten broken.

“Sign it or you’ll lose that fucked up leg of yours,” the officer growls nearly before shoving the paper to him, leaving Oikawa the choice of signing it or not. Yet he signs it, signs it because he doesn’t want to lose the leg yet. ‘及川徹’ He writes in his best hand writing, and the officer takes it back, places it into his pocket before looking up to see the door open.

Upon it showed a rather pretty lady. This lady had nearly blue hair but it was in someway dark as well, she seemed to have a mole by her mouth, and glasses. She gave off the sexy kind of vibe but she seemed like someone you shouldn’t mess with. Oikawa watched her again, as she placed her bag down and sat down as well. The lady looked over at him, and then at the officer before. Who gives a nod and scowls at Oikawa before leaving.

The woman now though looks back at Oikawa and nods her head slightly as if bowing. So he takes it as an invitation to sit down. Now looking up at her, Oikawa sees that she’s older then him and appears to be a lawyer or so. Well, maybe. He wasn’t quite sure but just decided not to ask.

“So let’s get things set up first...” she starts out, her tone doesn’t sound monotonous, or tired. Like some lawyers who are just tired and just want to get the job done. “My name’s Shimizu Kiyoko, and I’m here to ask you some questions.” Shimizu states before looking back at Oikawa. “Now that that’s settled, Oikawa-san, I want to ask you about how this all even started. We’re on a strict schedule and little time, no lies or anything I need it all,” she pauses for a second to get out a file.

Shimizu places the file on the desk and opens it up, to reveal the picture of someone familiar to him. She slides it over to him before looking at Oikawa again and speaking. “Now what I would like to ask is about how this all started since we don’t have enough time as I said before, but I want to know about why you chose your first target... if I remember right it’s one of your coaches, Nobuteru Irihata? Correct, I presume?”

Oikawa gives a small nod, not saying anything still. He thinks it’s just the drugs that were still in effect but it’s probably not. 

“...you can go on to explaining now,” 

 

 

And before he could say anything it felt as if time had paused.

 

“...you are held captive...”  
“A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance...”  
“This is truly an unjust game... Your choices of winning are almost none...”  
“But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you...”  
“..I beg of you. Please overcome this game... and save the world...”  
“They key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds— the truth that you and your friends grasped.”  
“It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago...”  
“For the sake of your world’s future... as well as your own... you must remember...”

 

There’s a flash, and Oikawa sees a guy, a girl, and then police.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and merely an AU. Anything that happens here doesn’t happen in canon of both universes. 
> 
> Anyways I’m finally starting to write some fics again and I am very much trying my best to make these all at least somewhere near 1000 or so! As said before this is a work of fiction and an AU so please be patient with me! I will be trying my best to make this AU different from the actual Persona 5 game but it will have some similarities! 
> 
> wanna talk to me? my instagram is akiraamvs and my Twitter is prsonafive!


End file.
